Truth or Dare
by Here's To Love
Summary: Hermione agreed to play truth or dare with Gryffindor's, not a good idea. Golden trio's 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot seeing as I'm sitting here writing the disclaimer to anything in this story but the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

"No Ginny, I have OWL's to study for."

"But Hermione you never stop studying. Just relax for once."

"Fine but this once and you have to help me study after the game."  
>"Yes!" Ginny squealed.<p>

I instantly regretted my descision to play, playing truth or dare with Gryffindor's was never a good idea they made you face your fears, kiss a Slytherin or worm out your deepest secerts. What had I done. I looked around the common room to find that forth years and up were playing the game. I put on a brave face and sat next to Oliver Wood.

"Hermione, I didn't think you would play."

"Needed a break."

"Right now that everyone is here we can start. Ginny truth or dare?" Lavendar said.

"Dare."

"Kiss Harry." Dean said almost immediately.

Ginny got up quickly ignoring Ron's protest of Ginny kissing Harry, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Hermione truth or dare?"  
>"Truth." I say knowing that a dare would be a death wish.<p>

"Who do you like?"  
>"Um... Oliver." I mumble.<p>

"Louder please." Lavendar says.

"I like Oliver Wood okay!" I shout.

"Okay Hermione no need to shout your turn."

" Seamus truth or dare?"  
>"Dare."<br>Walk into the girls dorm."

Seamus got up and walked up the stairs only for them to turn into stairs we all laughed when we saw that part of his eyebrows had ripped off.

"Oliver truth or dare?"  
>"Truth."<br>"Who do you like?"  
>"Hermione."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Thanks for reading please tell me what you think and if I should continue or should it be a one-shot.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the rest of the characters but the plot yes I do own that.**

**A.N: Before I start I'd like to thank The Obsessed Oddity for telling me to continue the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

I smiled as Oliver said my name I'm certain that my my face at the momment is redder than Ron's hair. I feel Oliver put his arm around me.

"Dean, truth or dare?"  
>"Dare."<p>

"Go into the Slytherin common room and grab the first girl you see and brong her back here."

"Okay, there's just one problem with that Hermione I don't knoe the password."

"Oh right I'll tell you that when we get down there or you could just floo there."

" I'll with getting the password of you when we're down there, I'm not gonna take my chances that Umbridge will catch me."  
>Me and Dean walk down to the Slytherin common room.<p>

"Darkness." I say.

The wall moved for us to get into the common room, green walls and stares greeted us. Out of the conner of my eye I saw Dean grab Pansy Parkinson.

"Well as we'd love to stay here and die we've got to go."

Dean dragged parkinson out of the common room.

"Let me go!"

"Parkinson Shut up! Everything will be explained when we reach the Gryffindor common room."

I see Dean let Parkinson go a little when she started following us.

"Hinky Punk."

"Now care to explain what I'm doing here?"  
>"Playing truth or dare with us."<br>"Why?"  
>"Dean was dared to go to the Slytherin common room and bring the first girl he saw back to the Gryffindor common and then while they were out getting you we decided that you'd play with us."<p>

"Right." She sits next to Dean.

" Harry truth or dare?"  
>"Dare."<p>

"Kiss Pansy."

_Pansy's POV_

My eyes widened at Potter's dare, butterflies swirled around in my stomach. Potter leans over and kiss' me. When he breaks away a blush formed on my face. He smirked.

"Lavendar, truth or dare?"  
>"Dare."<p>

"I have a dare for her if I can say it."

"Go ahead."

"Write a love letter to snape with your name and you have to sing to him in the Great Hall."

I see Brown's reaction, but she summon's parchment, a quill and ink and starts writing.

"Dear Snape,

I know that you don't feel the same way but I couldn't contain my love for you any more. I love you Snape say you'll be mine.

Lavendar Brown xxx

P.S: I'll be looking for you in the Great Hall my love ."

Everyone was laughing at what Brown wrote.

"I'll do the other part next time in the Hall." She scans the common room for who to choose.

"Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Choose a couple of people and you and them have to put a concert on in the Great Hall."

"Okay. I think we should end the game their for tonight, by the way Parkinson your drafted into being one of the people so stay behind and we'll be playing every Friday and everyone that was playing today has to be here every Friday."


End file.
